


everything worth looking at

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Cobb’s first time off Tatooine and the stars from the ship had been ‘all right’, the sight of Tatooine beneath them had been a ‘great big yellow ball of dirt’ and this verdant little moon they’ve come to ‘well, that sure is colourful’.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94
Collections: DinCobb Valentine's Bingo 2021





	everything worth looking at

**Author's Note:**

> For the DinCobb Valentine's bingo square 'Cobb's First time off Tatooine' :)

“Hmm,” Cobb buries his feet in the long grass, scrunching his toes slightly in the soft earth, before glancing up at Din with an eye-crinkling grin, “Not bad.”

“Not bad?” Din almost splutters. Cobb’s first time off Tatooine and the stars from the ship had been ‘all right’, the sight of Tatooine beneath them had been a ‘great big yellow ball of dirt’ and this verdant little moon they’ve come to ‘well, that sure is colourful’.

“What’s it going to take to impress you?” He can’t help huffing a little, half laughing and half indignant – the first time he’d come here himself, in search of a mark, he’d had to just stop a moment to look at the wide flat pools of glistening water and the long stretches of the smooth mud flats dappled with specks that would resolve into thousands upon thousands of birds if he were to go closer, and sitting on the grass for a few moments while Grogu rolled around in it had been the nearest to peace he’d felt in – well, ages. So when Cobb had suggested ‘somewhere quiet’ for his first trip off-planet, given that long ago mark was safely returned to prison, Din had thought of here.

“Oh I don’t know,” Cobb is giving him an amused look right back in return – he’s not looking at any of the view, is he; he’s just looking at Din, “I got me something pretty impressive to rest my eyes on right here.”

“O-oh,” In some other life, Din would know just what to say in response to this. He also wouldn’t blush quite so hotly under the helmet.

“Now come on,” Fingers curving around Din’s, Cobb steps in close enough for their clothes to brush, “Why don’t you give me a look at that sweet face I just know is hiding under there.”

Din’s shown him a few times already by now, enough that it perhaps shouldn’t make his heart speed quite as much as it does. Unfortunately it just seems to be the effect Cobb has on him.

Or perhaps that should be fortunately.

“That is, if you want to,” Backing off a little, Cobb’s smoothness falters a bit, his other hand raising to chafe at the back of his neck.

“Get back here,” Relaxing, Din hooks the fingers of his free hand over the other man’s belt and reels him in, “Take it off yourself if you want to see that badly.” He looks at Cobb through the visor expectantly.

“Yeah?” Cobb’s back to being all grin again and bubbling with hope and anticipation at once.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Din is, in fairness, just the same.

The helmet comes off easily when Cobb rests each hand over a metal cheekbone, caressing the beskar with his thumbs for a moment before drawing it up gently.

“There you are,” He says after, that grin softened into a smile when Din’s blinking a little in the moonlight and glancing up at him not quite shyly through his hair.

“Here I am,” He agrees, and it’s enough to get Cobb to kiss him, to slide his fingers back over Din’s cheekbone, against skin this time, pushing into his hair. His mouth moving against Din’s softly and slowly, the feel of it so good Din finds himself making a noise without meaning to. Wrapping his arms around as much of the other man as he can manage, he drags him in even closer so their bodies press together, trying not to kiss back with as quite as much fervour as he feels, shuddering as Cobb deepens it a little, licking sweetly into his mouth.

“You know I don’t need to see any of this,” Cobb says when they draw back for a breath with reluctance on both parts, Din convincing his hands to stop clinging and to let him go just far enough to speak. Cobb’s nod seems to take in the grass and the water, the birds and the mud flats, “It’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong; I’m real grateful to be here with you.” His grin crooks in the way Din always likes so much to see as Cobb brushes at a lock of his hair, tucking it behind his ear, “But you know, I got me everything worth looking at in my arms and I’d be happy doing that any old where.”

“ _Cobb_ ,” Din’s flush is bad enough he’s caught between hiding his face in Cobb’s shoulder this time or putting the helmet back on post haste. Thumping the other man’s shoulder in protest even as something inside him squirms hotly in appreciation at the sheer intensity of the look on Cobb’s face, Din chooses to pull him back in to kiss him again instead; nips his lower lip to make him jump and then licks the bite afterwards to soothe the sting.


End file.
